Times Have Changed
by Miami Scene
Summary: Life and relationships change as Jessie begins her fifth year at Hogwarts, will they be for the better?
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**WOHOO! Story five is here! Took long enough eh? The summary is a work in progress but in the mean time here is chapter one of story five!**

**Skyah Charity Rain: Thank you so much! I'm going to try and keep up with this one, if I need help I will most defiantly ask :D**

**Read &amp; Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Erika stop it!" Jessie shouted at the 10 year old.

"You aren't the boss of me Jezebel!" Erika replied snidely.

"Erika Hansen I mean it. Leave Hattie alone."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Erika screamed "You aren't my mom!"

Erika shoved Hattie before racing back into the Orphanage. Jessie pulled four year old Hattie Masters off the ground, she crouched down and brushed the dirt off.

"Why does Erika have ta be a meanie?" Hattie sniffled.

"I think she's just angry at the world Hattie. She'll come around." Jessie assured the little girl.

"I seem to remember picking you off the ground a few years ago. Except it was usually because you pushed back."

Jessie stood up and turned around "SHANNARA!"

Jessie rushed into the older girls arms, hugging her tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Just came for a visit. I heard it was someones birthday in a few days."

"You'd be right." Jessie said scooping up Hattie.

"Where's Miss. Carter?"

"Inside. Come on." Jessie led Shannara up the stairs and into the orphanage.

Once inside Jessie put Hattie down "Go play kiddo."

"How's school going?" Shannara asked as they continued on.

"Alright. A lot of stuff went on last year. Some good, some bad."

"Good as in?" Shannara smirked.

"George and I are NOT dating. I mean we got closer but we aren't dating."

"Not yet anyway!" Shannara added with a grin.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"JEZEBEL!"

Jessie groaned pulling her blanket over her head, Mrs. Livingston shouting her name at the top of her lungs was not something she wanted to hear at six in the morning.

"Better go freak." Marcy said from her bed by the door.

"Bite me Kent!" Jessie snapped tossing her covers off.

Jessie pulled herself off the bed and headed to the door, kicking the leg of Marcy's bed a she went.

"Bitch!" Marcy snapped turning to glare at Jessie.

"Takes one to know one!" Jessie spat back.

"JEZ-"

"I'm COMING!" Jessie shouted coming down the stairs slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hurry up! You have visitors.

"Who would visit her!" Marcy said from the top of the stairs.

"Your mom!" Jessie snapped.

"You are so done freak!" Marcy shouted running at Jessie.

Jessie jumped off the last stair and tore into Mrs. Livingston's office, slamming and locking the door. Jessie couldn't help but grin when the loud thud of Marcy hitting the door resounded through the room.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH!" Marcy screamed banging on the door "LET ME IN YOU COWARD!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Livingston roared yanking the door open "BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"

Marcy squeaked before hurrying back to the stair case.

"That was highly immature Black." Mrs. Livingston snapped.

"She started it!"

"I don't CARE!" Mrs. Livingston shouted "I'M FINISHING IT!"

Jessie shrank back slightly, being on the receiving end of Mrs. Livingston's anger was not fun.

"Jessie."

Jessie spun around noticing Professor Dumbledore for the first time.

"Sorry headmaster." Jessie said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright dear. Why don't you go get your things ready."

"My things?" Jessie asked confused.

"You'll be staying elsewhere until you return to school."

"Yes sir!" Jessie grinned before racing back towards her room.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"You're lucky Mrs. Livingston saved your ass freak!" Marcy hissed at Jessie.

"My ass didn't need saving Marcy." Jessie snarked, grabbing her trunk out from under her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your beeswax." Jessie retored, throwing her things into the trunk.

"Probably going to a mental hospital. That's the only place that would take you!" Marcy smirked "Your friends are probably all imaginary."

"Well you know about imaginary friends wouldn't you Marcy?" Jessie replied, closing her trunk.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"Where are we sir?" Jessie asked glancing at the old brick condo's.

Dumbledore just smiled handing Jesse a piece of parchment "Don't read it out loud. Just memorize it."

Jessie scanned the parchment before handing it back to Dumbledore, who lit it on fire with his wand.

"Now think of the words on the parchment."

Jessie did as she was told, within minutes another house popped out between number 11 and 13.

"Welcome home Miss. Black." Dumbledore said pushing the door open.

"Well well. Look who's here."

"DAD!" Jessie squealed before hugging Sirius tightly.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks."

"Miss. Granger and the Weasley's will be here tomorrow Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Perfect!" Sirius smiled.

"What about Harry?" Jessie asked.

"I can't tell you right now." Dumbledore said opening the door "Oh and Jessie?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would recommend you not tell Mr. Potter you're here." With that Dumbledore was gone.

**Review! :D**


	2. Memories

**Here is chapter two! :D **

**Read &amp; Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: Memories**

Sirius and Jessie decided to wait to have her birthday when the others got to Number 12. She was currently flopped on the couch listening to the iPod Shannara got her for her birthday. The moment she heard the door open Jessie shot off the couch, leaving her iPod forgotten. Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys still playing through the head phones. She spotted him before he spotted her.

"ARGH!" George Weasley exclaimed when the girl tackled him.

"GEORGIE-BOY!" Jessie exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Looks like someones going through a serious case of twin withdrawal." Fred grinned leaning against the wall.

"I thought you guys would never get here!" Jessie exclaimed helping Ginny with her trunk "Come on I'll show you your rooms."

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J **

"So where's our room?" George asked as he and Fred followed Jessie up another flight of stairs away from Ron and Ginny's room's.

"On this landing." Jessie said "And guess who's room this is." Jessie pointed to room across from the twins room.

"Please tell us its not mum and dad's!" Fred groaned.

"Its mine you wing nut." Jessie grinned hooking her arm in Fred's and dragging him towards his and George's room.

"Hmm. Not bad." George said looking around the room shoving Fred over and throwing his trunk on the bed by the door.

Jessie laughed as she watched the twins fight over the bed before she turned and headed across the hall to her room.

"Where are you going!" Fred cried racing after the 15 year old, his brother hot in his heels.

"To my room." Jessie replied.

"I wanna see!" George said jumping up and down like an over active 5 year old.

"Alright alright keep your shirt on." Jessie replied pushing open her bedroom door.

"Hey how come yours looks normal?" Fred asked, noticing the fact that her room seemed to be the cleanest room in the house.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged "I guess dad wanted me to feel at home."

"I don't remember these pictures?" George asked plucking two framed pictures off Jessie's night stand.

Both photos were taken at the Qudditch World Cup the previous summer. The first was of the twins standing side by side holding Jessie up bridal style, Jessie had her arms around George's neck, all three were laughing. The second looked like it had been taken on the sly. George had his arms wrapped around Jessie's shoulders, Jessie's left hand over George's, her head against his chest. The people in both photos were completely still.

"Hermione took them. I didn't even know about them until she sent them to me as an early birthday present."

"Aww look at the little cuties." Fred grinned looking over George's shoulder.

"Fred!" Ginny called coming into the room "Mum wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Fred sighed following his little sister out of the room.

"I wonder what we were looking at." George thought out loud.

"I think Fred was terrorizing Percy." Jessie said walking over to George and taking the photos from his hand.

"If that were the case we'd be killing ourselves laughing." George informed her as she set the photo back on her nightstand.

When Jessie turned back around she realized how close her and George were. George bowed his head slightly, Jessie sucked in a breath, and closed her eyes when she felt George's breath on her neck.

"George." Jessie whispered her hand going to his chest.

"GEORGIE-BOY!" Fred shouted bounding up the stairs causing the two teens to back away from each other quickly "What are you two up to?" he asked grinning as he leaned against the door jam.

"Nothing." Jessie replied pushing past George and out of the room.

"What?" Fred asked when his twin glared at him.

"You have the WORST timing ever!"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie splashed cold water on her face before glancing at herself in the mirror. She'd promised herself she wouldn't fall for George, but it was hard to fight what her heart wanted.

"Jessie?" George called through the door, tapping on it lightly.

Jessie clamped a hand over her mouth, the last think she wanted to do was talk to him at the moment.

"Jessie come on." George pleaded "Come on I know you're in there"

Jessie moved away from the door, hoping like hell he'd just go away.

"Jessie please." she heard him rest his head against the door.

After a few minutes he finally gave up "Okay, but don't think for a minute that I'm going to forget about what happened. And we're gonna talk about it eventually."

Jessie stepped forward and pressed her palm against the door, she heard George sigh before his footsteps moving slowly away from the bathroom and then down the stairs. Jessie turned and leaned against the door before sliding down it, tears streaming down her face, how had it gotten this bad? How was she able to let her best friend get so close only to throw up a wall in his face?

***Ducks objects* I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm a horrible person! I wanted to give her some teen angst and besides, Jessie really is her own worst enemy especially when it comes to George. I swear it will get better!**

**Review! :D**


	3. Shrieking Paintings

**Okay. So it's been a while, a LONG while, I apologize! Something I seem to do every upload. So without further ado here is chapter 3!**

**Read &amp; Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 3: Shrieking Paintings**

"Ms. Black." Fred smiled falling into step with Jessie.

"Mr. Weasley."

"I was wondering if you might be able to tell me why my dear twin is so utterly miserable."

"Probably not."

Fred stopped on the stairs "Jessie."

"What!" Jessie threw up her hands.

"George won't talk."

"And what makes you think I will."

"Because you love me."

Jessie glared at Fred.

"Come on talk to me!" Fred said slinging his arm around Jessie's shoulders "Share your deepest secrets with old Freddie!"

"No." Jessie stated squeezing past Fred and continuing down the stairs.

"Jessie." Fred groaned following her down.

"I like him okay!" Jessie finally broke, stopping on the stairs and flopping down.

"Ahh so the truth comes out." Fred couldn't help but grin as he sat down beside her.

"Boys suck." Jessie grumbled.

"Aww come on not all of us are as dim as dear Georgie."

"I'm the dim one here dear Fred." Jessie stated "I freaked out. I like him."

Fred smirked "So tell him."

Jessie shook her head "No way."

"What is your issue with telling him you like him?"

"Because I want him to like me."

"Ya, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Fred grinned standing up and walking downstairs.

"What does that mean!" Jessie shouted standing up "Fred!"

Jessie groaned sitting down on the stairs and smacking herself on the forehead, she was defiantly the dim one.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie growled under her breath, as she paced around her room why was it so damn hard to tell the guy you fancied that you fancied him!

"Are you still pacing?" Ginny asked slipping into Jessie room.

"I've known George for four years, you'd think this would be easy!"

"Trust me its not." Ginny grinning walking over to Jessie's desk "Homework?"

Jessie nodded walking over to her desk "Keeps my mind off boys."

Ginny laughed walking out of Jessie's bedroom "You are so screwed."

"Thanks a heap!" Jessie called after her she spotted George walking to his room, alone, it was now or never, she jumped up and ran after him "George!"

"What's up?"

Jessie fiddled with the hem of her tee shirt "I, um wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Okay go ahead."

"It's not that I'd don't feel anything for you George." Jessie started "Because I do! But you caught me off guard yesterday! That's why I ran."

"So you like me?"

"Yeah." Jessie breathed.

George couldn't help but smile his normal goofy smile, before he ducked his head down and kissed Jessie gently. Jessie felt her self melt into the kiss, it was like nothing she felt before. She wrapped her arms around Georges neck.

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Harry's coming tonight." Hermione stated sitting down beside Jessie on the couch.

"That should be interesting." Jessie sighed flipping the page of the book she was reading.

"He's going to be so AHH!" the twins chose that moment to apparate into the room.

"Howdy." Fred grinned, sitting on the couch opposite the girls.

"Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do what?" George asked feigning innocence.

"Apparate into rooms unannounced."

"Isn't that the point of apparation?" Fred asked

"To get somewhere unannounced?" George finished.

"Relax Hermione," Jessie sighed "They just do it because they can."

"Not anymore." Hermione huffed standing up "I'm going to talk to Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh no!" George gasped.

"Heaven forbid!" Fred cried pretending to look faint.

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Fred grinned "Now that the other set of ears is gone," he turned to Jessie "You two work out your lovers quarrel?"

Jessie blushed "I wouldn't exactly call it a lovers quarrel."

"What ever you want to call it." Fred waved his hand dismissively.

"I think we did." George said, slightly confused glancing at Jessie.

Jessie nodded smiling a bit, and blushing "Ya we did."

"Excellent!" Fred grinned.

"Jessie, Fred, George!" Ron called poking his head into the room "Come on, Mad-Eye and the others just left to get Harry, and the meeting is starting soon, mum and dad want us to go upstairs"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything!" Hermione defended.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked confused "Why would he want to keep me in the dark! I mean I'm the one who fought him! I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Suddenly loud pop echoed through the room.

"Thought we heard you yelling." Fred said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't bottle it up it though mate. Let it out." George said

"Will you two stop doing that!" Hermione exclaimed.

Jessie snickered as she flopped down on Ron's bed beside George.

"If you're all done shouting,"

"Want to hear something a little more interesting?"

**G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J G/J**

Jessie found herself wedged between Fred and George, peering over the banister railing as Fred lowered one end of an extendable ear down to the door leading into the kitchen. They stood there for a few minutes before Ginny came over to the banister, and we heard voices from the kitchen.

"How touchingly paternal like. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a fellon just like his godfather."

"Stay out of this Snivelous!" Sirius snapped.

"Snape's part of the order?" Harry asked

"Apparently." Jessie murmured, throwing Harry a confused look.

"Git." Ron added.

Jessie felt someone come up between her and Fred.

"Hey Ginny." Harry directed at the younger girl.

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Fred!" George hissed, pointing to the extendable ear.

Jessie peered down, Crookshanks was starting to swat at the extendable ear.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed "Leave it alone!"

Crookshanks either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her, Jessie guessed the latter, he managed to yank the ear off the string before shooting into another room. Fred quickly pulled up the now empty string an hastily stuffed it into his pocket.

"Bad Crookshanks." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione I hate your cat." Ron muttered.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and the order members began filling out. The group of teenagers immediately moved away from the railing.

"See you later." George smirked before he and Fred disapparated.

"Come on." Jessie said before moving down the stairs.

Ron, Hermione, and Jessie all winced when they heard a loud crash, Jessie peered over the railing to see Tonks on the floor, the umbrella holder on the floor beside her. Suddenly the dusty old velvet curtains few open and the women in the painting began shrieking.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!" The women screeched.

The women shrieked louder when she spotted Jessie "Offspring of a whore! Offspring of filth!"

Sirius came bounding out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Shut up you old hag!" He shouted.

"Whore child! The woman shrieked, pointing a wrinkled finger at Jessie "Foul impurity!"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius bellowed.

"Defilement of my fathers name! Defilement of their blood!"

"SHUT. UP!" Sirius roared, before he, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley, managed to get the curtains closed again.

"I see you've met my mother." Sirius muttered "Charming woman. You alright?" He directed at Jessie.

"Ya." Jessie forced a smile "It's just a bloody painting."

Sirius smiled warmly before bounding back down the stairs and into the kitchen. The others quickly followed him. Just as they reached the kitchen doorway the twins appeared behind their mother with a loud crack. Mrs. Weasley let out a yelp and turned to swat at the boys, they quickly darted into the kitchen, George grabbed Jessie's wrist as he went past, pulling her into the kitchen behind them.

"Just because you're allowed to use magic does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after them.

Fred abruptly stopped, causing George to run into him, then Jessie to run into the back of George, her hands going to his waist to keep from falling backwards. She stood on her tip toes and peered over George's shoulder.

"If you two wake up the portrait again." Sirius said warningly.

"Yes sir." Fred responded before moving to his seat, George and Jessie following him. Jessie sat down between the twins.

**Hopefully I will have Chapter 4 up soon as I have been writing it at the same time as this one, I just have to bridge a few scenes :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review! :D**


End file.
